


Gems und Sternchen

by keinekatze132



Series: Rupphire modern au [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Sapphire ist ein Model und Ruby ein Baseball Star. Die beiden treffen sich auf der Geburtstagsfeier der berühmten Schauspielerin Rose. Aber wenn Rose all ihre Freunde einlädt geht auf einer Feier nur selten alles glatt. Modern AU





	Gems und Sternchen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sometimes Gems are Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747579) by [keinekatze132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132)



„Sapphire mein Schatz! Schön dich zu sehen!“. Rose umarmte sie vorsichtig und gab ihr Zwei Luftküsse. Sie drehten sich zu den Paparazzi und setzten ihr hübschestes Lächeln auf. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Rose“ sagte Sapphire und reichte ihr ein kleines symbolisches Geschenk. Es war irgendeine teure Halskette, die sie nicht mal selbst ausgesucht hatte. Immerhin fand die richtige Feier ohne Öffentlichkeit einige Tage später statt. Sapphire war froh drum. Als Model wurde sie meistens nach Stundenlangen Vorbereitungen und auf ganz genaue Anweisungen hin fotografiert. Trotzdem erwarteten die Leute, dass sie rund um die Uhr perfekt aussah. Rose quietschte entzückt als sie die Kette sah. Sogar Sapphire konnte nicht sagen, ob es echt oder gespielt war. „Wo ist Pearl?“ fragte sie Rose. Rose drückte sie unauffällig am Handgelenk. „Sie ist hinten und unterhält die Gäste. Geh doch schon mal zu ihr. Ich muss noch ein paar Leute begrüßen“. Sie umarmte sie erneut und schob sie in Richtung Eingang. Das war Roses Art ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie Pearl vor irgendwelchen unangenehmen Besuchern retten sollte. Dazu musste sie sie nur erstmal finden. Der Saal war riesig und Sapphire war trotz ihrer hohen Schuhe nicht groß genug um über die Köpfe der Gäste hinweg zu sehen. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch teure Kleider und edle Anzüge. Die meisten Gäste waren Schauspieler aus diversen Filmen in denen Rose mitgearbeitet hatte. Waren das etwa die neusten Kinder Stars Connie und Steven? Sapphire winkte ihnen zu. Die beiden taten ihr leid. So eine Veranstaltung war schon für erwachsene langweilig. Zielstrebig ging sie weiter. Sie hatte ungefähr die Hälfte des Saals erreicht, als sie Pearls Hinterkopf durch die Menge hindurch sehen konnte.

Sie machte ein paar Schritte in ihre Richtung als etwas mit ziemlicher Wucht in sie hinein krachte. Sapphire Schuhe ließen ihr keine Chance die Balance zu halten. Sie fiel ziemlich unelegant auf ihren Hintern. Als sie auf blickte starrte sie direkt in das entsetze Gesicht der Frau, die sie umgerannt hatte. Sofort waren sie von einem Sturm aus Blitzlichtern umgeben. Anscheinend würde Sapphire in der Berichterstattung Rose die Show stehlen. „Oh nein oh nein oh nein“ murmelte die Frau und fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch ihre Haare. Sie stand hastig auf und wäre fast noch mal gestolpert. Sapphire fiel auf, wie hübsch sie war. Ihr rundes Gesicht war von wilden Locken eingerahmt. Sie trug ein dunkelrotes Kleid, welches ihre dunkle Haut schön zur Geltung brachte. Die Fremde reichte Sapphire die Hand und zog sie mit ungeahnter Kraft auf die Beine. „Es tut mir so leid“ stammelte sie. „Ich wollte nicht das Hübscheste Mädchen auf der Gala umrennen“. Sie wurde rot. Sapphire musste lachen. Die Situation war wirklich albern. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr gesagt, dass sie den langweiligen Abend für sie rettete. Da aber mehrere Kameras auf sie gerichtet waren sagte sie ihr nur, dass es kein Problem sei. Ihr gegenüber schaute sie besorgt an. „Schau nur deine Frisur ist ganz durcheinander“ sagte sie und strich ohne lange zu überlegen Sapphires Pony zurecht. Jetzt war sie es, die rot wurde. Die beiden guckten sich einen Moment lang schweigend an. Ihr gegenüber schien sich langsam wieder zu sammeln. „Ach ja! Ich muss Amethyst davon abhalten inoffizielle Informationen über unser Team an die Presse weiter zu geben“ sagte sie und guckt panisch in Richtung Eingang. „Entschuldigung nochmal! Man sieht sich!“ rief sie und verschwand in der Menge. Sapphire guckte ihr irritiert hinterher. Hatte sie von der berühmten Baseball Spielerin Amethyst geredet? Wenn sie Sportlerin war, erklärte das auf jeden Fall warum sie Sapphire so einfach hochziehen konnte. Sapphire brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Dann setzte sie ihr Lächeln auf und ging in die Richtung, in der sie Pearl zuletzt gesehen hatte. Auf jeden Fall würde sie Rose um die Nummer von dem Mädchen bitten. Vielleicht würde sie sie ja zum Essen einladen um die Sache gutzumachen.

Sie fand Pearl in einem Gespräch mit Greg. Die beiden konnten sich noch nie leiden und Sapphire verstand, warum Rose sie hier hin geschickt hatte. Man sagte ihr nach, dass sie gut darin war Konflikte zu lösen. Der alternde Sänger sagte irgendwas und Pearl lachte gekünstelt. „Pearl! Greg! Wie schön euch zu sehen!“ rief sie und ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu. Pearl beugte sich zu ihr runter um sie zu umarmen. „Danke“ flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. Sie schüttelte Gregs Hand und winkte einem Kellner der ihnen Champagner brachte. „Was für eine Schöne Feier, Pearl“ sagte sie. Sie tauschten einige leere Floskeln aus. „Sag mal was ist denn mit dir passiert?“ fragte Greg. „Trägt man die Haare jetzt so?“. Pearl warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Sapphire kramte einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrem Täschchen. Natürlich hätte es ihr erster Instinkt sein sollen ihre Frisur zu richten. Das erwartete man hier von ihr. Was war nur mit ihr los? Ihre Haare waren eine einzige Katastrophe. Feste mit Haarspray gesicherte Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und standen nun in alle Richtungen ab. Sie unterdrückte einen Fluch. „Oh je. Pearl kannst du mir kurz damit helfen? Entschuldige bitte Greg“. Sie nahm Pearl bei der Hand und zog sie zu den Toiletten. Immerhin konnte sie Pearl aus dem Gespräch retten. „Jetzt aber mal ehrlich, was ist passiert?“ fragte Pearl als Sapphire ihren Zopf löste. „Ich wurde von einer ziemlich süßen Baseball Spielerin umgerannt“ sagte sie und bürstete das restliche Haarspray weg. Schade. Sie hatte am Morgen Zwei Stunden lang ihre Haare machen lassen. Zum Glück würde sie selbst nicht so lange brauchen. „Umgerannt? Hier?“ fragte Pearl entsetzt. „Oh glaub mir. Du wirst es in den Nachrichten sehen. Hier halt mal“ Sapphire reichte ihr ihr Haargummi. Sie flocht geschickt ihren Pony aus ihrem Gesicht und band alles zusammen. Es war nicht mehr so schick wie am Morgen, aber es sollte ausreichen. Pearl klopfte ihr den Staub vom Kleid. „Also wirklich. Das ist hier doch kein Kindergeburtstag“ sagte sie Kopfschüttelnd. 

Die beiden gingen zurück auf die Feier. Rose hatte mittlerweile alle begrüßt und unterhielt sich nun mit so vielen Gästen wie möglich. Pearl eilte an ihre Seite. Sapphire ließ sich lieber ein bisschen zurück fallen. Sie war nicht besonders gut darin sich mit Fremden zu unterhalten. Sie schlenderte durch den Raum und begrüßte ab und zu Leute, die sie kannte. Eigentlich würde sie jetzt lieber zuhause fernsehen. Beim Essen wurde sie jedoch positiv überrascht. Rose und Pearl hatten sich und ihre engsten Freunde an einen Tisch gesetzt. Die Sitzordnung genauestens geplant. Sapphire sah, wie sich Greg am anderen Ende des Saals setzte. Sie vermutete, dass es Pearls Werk war. Bismuth saß bereits bei Rose und Pearl am Tisch also setzte sich Sapphire auf ihren Platz neben ihr. Es tat gut zu sitzen. Ihre Füße taten in ihren Schuhen weh. „Hey Saph, lange nicht gesehen“ begrüßte ihre alte Freundin sie. „Bismuth! Ich hab vor kurzem deine neuste Skulptur gesehen. Wie schaffst du es nur dich immer wieder selbst zu übertreffen?“. „Ach wir sind doch beide Künstler. Was machen die Shootings?“ fragte Bismuth sie. Sapphire liebte Bismuth dafür, dass sie ihre Arbeit als Model nicht kleinredete. Trotzdem fand sie, dass man ihre Bildhauerei kaum damit vergleichen konnte Produkte für bekannte Firmen zu bewerben. Während die beiden sich unterhielten füllten sich die Tische mit Gästen.

„Hey weißt du wer das ist?“ fragte Bismuth sie und nickte unauffällig mit dem Kopf in die Richtung von zwei Frauen. Sapphire blickte auf und erkannte die Frau, die in sie reingerannt war. Sie ging zusammen mit einer anderen Frau mit langen lila Haaren auf ihren Tisch zu. „Das sind Amethyst und Ruby. Zwei absolute Baseball Legenden“ erzählte Bismuth. „Ich hab gehört sie kommen auch zur inoffiziellen Feier. Ich muss mir unbedingt ein Autogramm holen“. Ruby? Den Namen hatte selbst Sapphire schon mal gehört obwohl sie sich kaum mit Sport auskannte. „Du wirst es nicht glauben…“ flüsterte sie zurück und fasste schnell ihr flüchtiges Kennenlernen mit Ruby für Bismuth zusammen. „Schau mal sie kommen her“ murmelte Bismuth. Tatsächlich setzten die beiden sich gegenüber von ihnen an den Tisch. Sapphire lächelte Ruby verschwörerisch zu. „Hallo noch mal“ sagte sie. Ruby wurde rot. „Äh hi“ stotterte sie. Amethyst stupste ihr in die Seite. „Ist das das Mädel von dem du mir erzählt hast?“ fragte sie und schaute sie neugierig an. Ruby nickte und lächelte Sapphire entschuldigend zu. „Ich bin Amethyst. Und das hier ist Ruby“. „Ich bin Sapphire und neben mir sitzt Bismuth“ stellte sie sich vor. Ruby guckte sie groß an. „Etwa die Sapphire?“ fragte sie. „Nun auf jeden Fall die einzige die ich kenne“ witzelte Sapphire. „Du bist also die Ruby?“ fragte sie zurück. Ruby kicherte. „Die einzig Wahre“ sagte sie.

Normalerweise war Sapphire in der Öffentlichkeit ehr schweigsam, aber heute schaffte sie es vor lauter Reden kaum etwas zu essen. Es fiel ihr unglaublich leicht sich mit Ruby zu unterhalten. Sie erfuhr, dass Ruby eine Katze hatte und gerne backte. Sie liebte die Art wie Ruby lachte und fand ihre Anekdoten über ihr Team unglaublich lustig. Es kam ihr vor, als sei kaum Zeit vergangen als der Nachtisch abgeräumt wurde. War es etwa schon so spät? Sapphire trug keine Uhr und wollte auch nicht ungeduldig wirken indem sie ihr Handy rauskramte. Rose stand auf und hielt eine kurze Rede in der sie sich für das Kommen von allen bedankte. Damit war die Feier offiziell vorbei. Sapphire war ein wenig traurig. Sie fragte sich, ob Ruby zu der inoffiziellen Party kommen würde. Aber das konnte sie hier natürlich nicht fragen. „Wir sollten uns mal wieder treffen“ sagte sie und hoffte, dass Ruby sie verstand. „Klar gerne!“ sagte Ruby. Amethyst trat ihr nicht sehr unauffällig gegens Schienbein. „Ich meine…“ stotterte Ruby, „hast du Lust auf ein Date?“. Sapphire wurde rot. Darauf hatte sie zwar nicht hinausgewollt, aber ein richtiges Date fand sie super. „Ja klar“ quietschte sie. Sie fischte einen Kugelschreiber aus ihrer Tasche und schrieb ihre Nummer auf eine Servierte. War es zu dick aufgetragen ein Herz drunter zu malen? Sie machte es einfach trotzdem.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Danke fürs Lesen! Ich freue mich über Kudos und Kommentare. Wenn ihr mehr in der Art lesen wollt, könnt ihr mich auf ao3 abonnieren :D Ich werde in Zukunft mehr Sachen über diesen Account veröffentlichen.


End file.
